The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 2
''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 2 is the sixth ''Petronas Stories ''comic, released on March 8, 2012. This was the second part of the first trilogy of the ''Petronas Stories, a sequel to The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 1. In The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 2, ''continuing his investigation outside Petronas, Martin Gellenvary finds himself being a part of a wizarding war. Plot Severus Snape is interrupted by Martin Gellenvary, who is staying in Hogwarts Castle and asking wizards the questions about the death of Anne Zallery. At the same time in the city, Harry Potter and his friends are trying to find Lord Voldemort’s remaining horcruxes. Just few houses away, Voldemort is spending time in Hangar "Mulat" thanks to Lorgo who allowed him and his Death Eaters to stay there for one day. Due to the fact that he and his followers will have to leave Petronas, he plans on attacking Hogwarts Castle during the night. In ‘Diagon Alley Building’, Hermione Granger enters the banking vaults with a help from goblin Griphook, only to find a horcrux in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault. Gellenvary talks to Hagrid during this time and questions Snape’s honesty. Harry orders his friends to follow him to Hogwarts Castle as he feels that the final two horcruxes are located there. Voldemort is getting ready to attack the castle. In the evening, Snape reveals to Gellenvary that he indeed knew Anne Zallery, and that she was in love with goblin Griphook. Harry goes to Hogwarts Castle, singing Ronger, and bumps into Gellenvary, accidentally making him realize where a horcrux could be located. Voldemort gathers his army of followers in front of the castle, and is seen by Gellenvary, who then informs Snape about the incoming attack. Voldemort, who was weakened by the destruction of another horcrux by Harry, speaks to the castle’s residents. Snape is summoned and murdered by Voldemort in the castle’s boathouse, while Harry stumbles upon Voldemort’s pet zombie who is in fact a horcrux, and kills him. This allows Voldemort to become a mortal. During the dawn, as Voldemort bumps into Harry in the castle, he is slain by Gellenvary with an axe. Gellenvary soon decides to leave the castle and return to Petronas to bring his investigation to an end. Kvaks and a girl are spending time in a pool at the top of the ‘Kvaks’ Penthouse Building’, but they are interrupted by Lorgo who is keen on talking to the billionaire. Locations * Thrathira ** Hogwarts Castle ** Hagrid's Hut * Petronas City ** Small Stone House ** Hangar "Mulat" ** Diagon Alley Building *** Gringotts Wizarding Bank ** Kvaks' Penthouse Building Character appearances In order of appearance # Dementors ''(First appearance) # Random Hogwarts Castle students (First appearance) # Severus Snape (First appearance) # Martin Gellenvary # Harry Potter (First appearance) # Ronald Weasley (First appearance) # Hermione Granger (First appearance) # Voldemort (First appearance) # Random 'Diagon Alley Building' worker # Griphook # Rubeus Hagrid (First appearance) # Albus Dumbledore (First appearance; seen briefly) # Kvaks # Kvaks' girl # Lorgo (Seen briefly) Trivia * Although it was finished in March 2012, this story was started before Santa's Story. Category:Petronas Stories Category:Original Petronas Stories Category:The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary Trilogy